A clinical decision support system (CDSS) is a computer based system health professionals with decision making, including diagnosis of patient data. Such systems can use artificial intelligence and learning, or a knowledge base. Typically, the CDSS provides suggestions which are interpreted by the doctor. The systems include a knowledge base, an inference engine, and a mechanism to communicate. The inference engine combines the rules from the knowledge base with the patient's data. The communication mechanism allows the system to show the results to the user as well as to enable the user to input data. Examples include Isabel, Caduceus, DiagnosisPro, and DXplain. CDSS systems enable the user to enter information pertaining to symptoms, and the system responds with a list of possible diagnoses.
A variety of devices are available for patients who are at risk of falling or otherwise becoming unable to move to summon help. Such devices include pull-cords connected to fixed devices, and wireless transmitters that can be worn by the patient, and that include a push button to transmit an alert. Sensors such as electronic pads and belts can indicate when a patient has moved from a safe location.
Pagers and cell phones can be used by patients to summon help, or to call a medical practitioner for advice. Email and text messaging can also be used by patients to communicate with a doctor or medical practitioner.